Drubskin
Drubskin, also known as "Drub" (August 14, 1973 – ) (born in Derby, Connecticut) is a fetish artist most known for his youthful, homoerotic illustrations and comic book work in the late twentieth century to present day. "Drub", is a San Diego, California based, homoerotic, homomasculine fetish artist and has ties to Skinheads Against Racial Prejudice and punk subcultures active in the late twentieth and early twenty-first century. Drub's works play well with the younger gay crowd in which he makes good with via Weblog technology, gallery shows, magazines and a knack for marketing. In less than two decades he has produced hundreds of illustrations, focusing on scenes involving punk, skinhead, skater and working class, kinky, androphilic sexuality. His work is done in a comic book style, with bright colors and solid quality of line. Unlike Tom of Finland, he manages to keep his style less exaggerated and focuses in on a more human element and breathes life into each piece, which is sexy and humorous at the same time. Life and career Drub began drawing his first erotic drawings at age 15, though none of them are known to exist. His art is based on images of cheeky, confident punks, skinheads, skateboarders and working men he has grown up with and has gravitated toward. The subject matter of his illustrations involves various fetishistic interests in footwear, sportsware, subculture specific clothing, rubber, mild sado-masochism, watersports and edgier play all joyfully acted out by his accessible archetypes. In 1991, Drub moved from Connecticut to Kansas City, Missouri to attend the Kansas City Art Institute for the next four years studying and getting a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Illustration. In 1995, Drub was asked to write a first hand account of his sexual exploits in the punk and skinhead scene for a smart webzine called Nightcharm, as a way to promote his art. His abrupt, punchy, opinionated writing became a standard part of his column earning him the pseudonym, Drub. Drub is a play on the verb which means to beat or thrash which sums up his writing style. With his website and column, Drub gained a solid fanbase with the younger gay community at large, and by 2000, his began appearing in gay magazines worldwide and participating in gallery shows. He is best known for works that focus on homomasculine archetypes such as skinheads, punks, truckers, plumbers, skaters, and rubbermen. Exhibitions of Drub's work began in the 2000s and in 2003 he had his first international solo art exhibition at Mr. B's in Amsterdam. Drub has had work in galleries in Los Angeles, Toronto, Berlin, Amsterdam, and participates annually in the Seattle Erotic Art Festival. Currently, Drub enjoys the attention of independent comic book publishers, working with publications such as Freshman, Instigator and Blue magazine, participating and supporting the queer punk and skinhead subculture, and selling hand-made greeting cards showcasing his illustrations for Mr. B in Amsterdam and Berlin, The Leatherman in New York City, and many others. External links * Drubskin * Drubskin's blog Published Works * Turnover:, Malware ed. AIDS Project Los Angeles: The Institute for Gay Men’s Health, 2005, ISBN 0975922548 * Best Gay Erotica 2007, Welcome Back Fuck ed. Richard Labonte, written Dale Lazerov, art by Drub, 2007, ISBN 1573442607 * Hard To Swallow Comics #3, Dem Bones All Thumbs Press/Marginalized Publications, 2007, ISBN 97809778011 * Best Erotic Comics 2009, Dem Bones ed. Greta Christina, Last Gasp, 2009, ISBN 0867197110 Drubskin Drubskin Drubskin Category:American artists Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Living people Category:American erotic artists